Celestial Knights of the Apocalypse
by SonicDonix
Summary: A group of outcasts are thrown into an asylum for the world's safety, one doctor and nurse will experience the oddities that are known of as their patients.


**Coauthored with Callicanios**

In the age of the sick, the gross and the ill. "Rockhill Manor", she stands as a testament to man's strife to be perfect, to rid humanity of its "sickness" it's true nature of mortality. Men and women of white laboratory coats come and go, sometimes on their own… Other times in body bags.

One study remained vigilant, to not only study and understand but to befriend, perhaps he should be behind the doors he walks beyond.

"Good Morning Dr. Fair!" A young well-shaped woman approached him eagerly, "I think I was able to get VI to laugh! Isn't that great?!"

Bright blue eyes looked up from the metal detector, picking up his badge and belongings, piercing through his jet black bangs, "Miss Lockheart… VI always laughs. He laughs at the walls, the other patients, and especially shadows."

She dropped her large brown eyes and trailed behind the tall doctor. He went from door to door opening the caged animals.

"I(Roman numeral), good morning. How are you feeling?" He glanced up from his clipboard.

Teal cat eyes shined from the darkness. "Regardless of my answer you'll scribble on that clipboard and let me out. So, the true question… How are you this fine morning… Good doctor?" His words seemed to drip venom.

They walked past three doors with large red X's on them. The nurse ran her finger along them with a saddened stare. "Auron, Squall, and Jecht… Who were they?" The doctor ignored her question.

The next door the door was opened, "IV, good morning, how are you feeling?"

"Will I get to go outside today?" A semi childish voice rang from the darkness. And echoed through the nurses heart.

"That's a distinct possibility. How are you feeling?" The Doctor's face remained unchanged.

A young man smiled and stepped forward, silver locks shining in the fluorescent lighting, "I hope that I can go outside today doctor, I've been very good. I haven't pulled I's hair in three days!" He flashed a cheerful smile. The doctor scribbled a few notes on his paper and they continued down the hall.

The nurse ran her fingers along the embroidered name on the plate, "Hope." She followed the doctor who stopped in front of the next door.

The door unlocked and the nurse was yanked out of the way of flying debris, "V." The blonde looked up scowling at the number.

"Tidus! I have a fucking name! Let me out of here." He stopped and perked his ears… He looked down, "I understand, X…" His face went from rage to solemn stoicism.

Doctor Fair tilted his head curiously, "What did you just say?"

Enraged eyes shot up and pushed past the doctor knocking the nurse off her feet. "Nothing! I'm fucking fine! Don't even waste your time asking!"

Manic laughter could be heard from across the hall. "V! Wait for VI!" He pounded on the door, vibrant red hair was seen through the small window, "Please doc! I want to come out and play! Pllleeeeeease?! I'm okay! I am! I'm very happy! Please let me out to make V happy again!" The nurse unlocked the room that read "Reno" on the front. The doctor scribbled down on his clipboard as VI ran past him.

The doctor walked down the hall stopping at the next door. Unlocking the door, "VII, Good morning, how are you today?"

The door stayed open, not a sound was heard aside from some ominous shuffling. "Is he alive?"

The doctor smiled, "He hasn't said a word to any of the staff. He seems to only speak with I, VIII and X."

She narrowed her eyes and gave a thoughtful expression, "This X seems to be the ringleader."

The doctor sighed as a slim figure linked from the darkness and past them both and stood by X's door. "On the contrary, he's the only thing keeping them from butchering us like rabid animals. Leander? No. Mastermind, yes." She stared at the spiky haired blonde who leaned silently against the door waiting. "They all have specific conditions. The late II and V shared the same symptoms but not the same mortality."

He walked down the hall to stop at VIII Unlocking the door he stood silently for a moment, "VIII? How are you this morning?" A silent man dressed in red walked passed the doctor and the nurse with long onyx hair caressing the center of his back. "He only speaks to VII."

Watching the mysterious man lean his back against the wall behind VII. The nurse looked back at the other doors, "Cloud and Vincent… Hmm."

"VIIII, Are you ready to not plunge my own pen into my neck?" The doctor stood in front of the second to last door. The nurse widened her eyes in slight fear.

"I can't promise that… Doctor…"

The nurse cautiously eyed the name, "Noel?"

"The lovely nurse Lockheart? She recognizes us as beings not numbers… What a pleasant change of pace. Because of her I think I won't strangle you with your own name badge…" Soft chuckling could be heard.

"He's been excessively violent ever since the late XI passed."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "You mean Jecht?" The doctor nodded and opened the door to reveal a surprisingly well groomed young man who bowed to the nurse and glared daggers at the doctor. Then as soon as he appeared he was leaving the hall.

The doctor sighed, "The notorious, X…" The clicked the door open and several locks that were trigger detailed with the first could be heard unlocking.

The nurse braced herself for a monster. But as the heavy steel door began to lift it revealed a young man with black hair and red eyes leaning against the door frame. "I'm fine. I have had the same reoccurring nightmare. But this time I smelled blood…" He stared coolly at the Doctor, "So… Zack and miss Tifa… May I exit the premisses of my chambers?"

The doctor hastily wrote down his words and nodded walking back to the beginning of the hall. The nurse stood frozen in fear of his scarlet eyes. "How-?"

He said nothing but put two fingers in his mouth and let out a sharp whistle and snapped a couple times as he exited towards the main room of their level. The two known as Cloud and Vincent followed behind him in silence. She looked at the nameplate, "Noctis."

She shook her head and lightly jogged down the hall dodging I by margins. He stared coldly at her and silently continued. Rounding the corner and shutting the secured door, "Sir, what exactly is wrong with them."

He put his glasses on and handed her a small stack of files. "This is a mental institution after all…"


End file.
